


Three best friends.

by Crushyjennie



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crushyjennie/pseuds/Crushyjennie
Summary: One studies too much.Other two go to adventures but they try to drag the third "wheel". xDAsh is trying to do his homework in peace but Shorter just wants to hang out.Eiji is listening those two the whole time.





	Three best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time, and i'm glad and i will try to improve. The pillow fight happens somewhere close to end. I just wanted write some fanfiction and i did it. And i am damn proud and screaming "WHY!?". Oh, i already clicked "post" and Hello!. xD I daydreamed about ideas about some anime/manga but i could just told someone to consider to write a fanfiction with my idea/s. Idk, i can write, well average? But i will improve, i mean i always will try to improve. Lol. Okay.
> 
> And yeah. 
> 
> Good luck with reading.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

Ash, Eiji and Shorter lived in a apartment for a few weeks. Almost 1 month.  
Deciding to live together for long, staying longer with best friends is nice. 

... 

Spring, afternoon.

"Dude, you barelly hang out with us..." said Shorter with frown but his sunglasses covered his eyes. Ash sighs. "Well, too bad i have a lot of studying to do". Shorter's frown deepen and grabs Ash's pillow. Hugging it. "We didn't hang out for ONE WEEK! We miss you. One hour hanging out with us won't harm you... but studying for i don't know how many hours but i don't wanna count, studying for thatlong will harm you." Ash blinks and pouts for a while then he smiles with a hint of tease. "I'm glad you said that you miss me, and that hint about you worrying..." pauses "Eiji's kindness has rubbed off you." Finish with a look that says 'I'm just teasing you back'. 

"Mhm."  
He nods with thoughs on his mind, looking up and then at the blondie. "Yeah, we been hanging out a lot lately but you joining us would be more awesome!" Grinning believing he could try to- "Later, tomorrow." Turning away from the other and going back to his desk looking at his notebook saying "Okay? Tomorrow and stop sitting on my bed". Purple haired stays quiet for a while and then he says "Okay, man. You better be with us".  
Before Ash could say anything Eiji knocked on the door. "Hey, i got you coffee". "Come in." The door opens revealing Eiji with yellow hoodie on. "Here." Both smiling. "Thanks." Eiji quickly turns towards Shorter. "I was worried, you just disappeared." He just scratched his neck. "Uh, well-" looks away from Eiji to Ash's pillow he been holding. And he throws the pillow at Eiji. "H-hey!" Eiji grabs the pillow that has smacked his face. "I made you food and i get slapped by your flying pillow!" grins playfully while throwing the pillow at him but he dodges it. "Wow. Thanks." Both grining. Ash looks at them 'don't...' Shorter starts, gets up from the bed and grabs the nearest pillow he could grab and throwing it at the black haired which he actually barely caught it. "Hehe, i got it." trying to thrown it at him. The other quickly hides behind the bed and tries to grab pillow but on accident as he tries to throw it... it slips off his hand and it hits Ash's chest. "..." It had happened in slow motion but the blond looks at the pillow and at him, glaring a bit and he slowly grabs the pillow throwing it directly towards Shorter. "Ouch, man." Eiji was staring at Ash's serious face looking at the purple mohawk that disturbed his peace and quiet. "Get out." Calm voice but a bit annoyance can be heard in it but it fades a bit when he looks at Eiji. Shorter was the one disturbing his peace and "Eiji, please, drag him out of here". 

Shorter grins "sadly" with his right hand on his chest "Aw, man. That hurts a bit and you just thrown a pillow at me, we could've started a bigger pillow fight". Ash frowns and pouts. "No, you two almost "destroyed" my room..." but purple mohawk has more to say "And you're wearing pjs with pumpkin pies" Eiji tries to hold his laugh as he keeps being amused by these two and the fact that Ash has pumkin pies on his pajamas. "Don't worry my man, i have special pjs just for you." Since Eiji and Shorter share a room, Eiji had saw that "special pjs" the pumkins on it. And so he couldn't hold his laughter. "Heheh". Ash blushes from embarassment and he had enough. "Just get out! And don't try to plan anything... ridiculous."

And. They are out. "..." silence. Shorter starts. "Wanna finish what we started?" Eiji looks at him. "The pillow fight, yeah!" With big smile. "All right!" When Eiji turns towards Shorter he's already meet with a pillow instead of black sunglasses

"Not fair, Shorter!" Chasing after him because he started with unfairn start but he only hears laughs from the taller guy.

They had the pillow fight for a while in living room but not for long sincr they were loud and Ash had yelled at them to be quiet so they moved somewhere else laughing like kids playing on playground. Sometimes they go to park and laugh a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, they have 5 rooms, living room, bathroom, kitchen, Ash's room and Shorter and Eiji share room together. And Ash is still in high school, Shorter has a job and works sometimes, Eiji did have a job for one year but he now does the housework in their apartment since these two are "busy", Ash is okay at housework but he mostly does his own mess, Shorter can only do the dishes and cook but Eiji makes food for them and sometimes Shorter joins to watch how he cooks, Shorter cooks on occasions. 
> 
> Huh, i have a lot of ideas about this au. Name of this au? Idk, three best friends.
> 
> And yeah... now i am cool with the fact that posted this... huh.  
> And OMG i can't believe i just posted this! ○////○ I literally SCREAMED( inside ) when i posted this...  
> I just can't, uh oh.  
> I tried!!! Lol, everyone has to try. :D I need to critize me xD.  
> Mhm, me cool with it. xD I am getting creative.... i want to draw this au. Maybe, i will and i will be editing this chapter a lot because i didn't plan it much and i... may be thinking of writing more... :) so this chapter will be like some prolouge... idk.


End file.
